Star Dust
by Kinshachi
Summary: What happens after the play is over and all goes back to the way it was before?? Ready for a new adventure? Please R&R this is my first story here.
1. Here we go again

As the sun rises, a familiar scene takes form. The scenery and subtle charm of ancient China recreates itself in the gleam of a new day. A familiar image is that of Konan. Long after the coming of the priestess Miaka and long after the epic battle of the two supernatural forces that we all know so well, a new adventure slowly takes shape. But how can that be?? The ending of that time tested story is a little more than open ended. If Suzaku's Seishi's entities can be preserved in a worn and mysterious book, then why not Seiryu? If you're asking that question.then you're quite insightful aren't you? Our story begins in no other place than modern Tokyo.  
  
"Throw me the ball Loser!!" an adolescent looking girl (though she is 19) with no distinctive features holds out her stick impatiently, "You've been holding onto it the WHOLE game! Throw it already!"  
  
"I will when I'm good and ready," answers a girl about the age of 18. Bounding brown hair and deep green eyes with a thin ring of light brown around them, "You're always rushing me!"  
  
The game is over and the two girls aforementioned were a sorry addition to a team of the winningly impaired. In the locker room,  
  
"You act as if you're afraid to pass the ball Asha," pointing her finger aggressively in the direction of the winning team, "THEY never hesitate when they're playing. That's why they are the champion lacrosse team in our division." Pouting visibly, "Going to this University would probably be so much easier if I could just prove to the coach that I was worth it."  
  
Asha laughed, "Well Tori, if you ask me."  
  
"And I didn't,"  
  
"If you ask me," She continued anyway despite her companion's exasperated looks, "If you could keep your cool on the field you'd be just as great a candidate as the others. You're just too.feisty."  
  
Angered by her interjection, "What do you mean by feisty???!"  
  
"Well," Making a face, "You DID bite the head off of their mascot chicken." A single tear, "Poor Mr. Cluckers."  
  
Shrugging, "Well I think I'm better than they are. Besides.(insert rambling here) what do you think?" Looking around, "Asha??"  
  
Just so you know, this rambling lasted for hours. Not only was Asha gone, but also the whole locker room had cleared out. Our lovely brunette was on her way to her favorite place, the library. (This is not the same place that the previous heroine found herself plummeting into another dimension. That place was demolished and all of their books were moved to this newly renovated library just outside the city.)  
  
Climbing the steps rapidly, Asha found her way to her seat of choice near the old classics and a large aquarium. The gentle sound of the gurgling filter and the swimming fishes added to the ambience of the moment. This building was so new that it smelled heavily of that new book smell. Freshly tortured trees refined into "works of art." There's nothing like it.  
  
Many hours passed and our young lady still sits stationary reading one book or another. In fact, her favorite sitting place was so remote.(and with there not being any finals that week, the librarian figured the odds of someone reading the old classics for fun was pretty slim) that the institution closed with her still inside. Trust me this has happened before. Walking over to a shadowed corner, Asha pulls out a sleeping bag, portable T.V., and her cell phone. Within moments, she was completely ready for a night in.  
  
Always stretching before bed, her leg lashed out and hit a nearby bookshelf. A book that she had never seen before falls onto her lap,  
  
"That's strange.I could have sworn I had read all the books in this section.twice!" Head tilting in comical confusion, "I wonder what it is." Naturally she opens the book.  
  
In a swirl of lights and copy written creatures and scenes, she lands in the throne room of an all too familiar palace, and in the lap of an all too familiar Emperor.  
  
Long locks of beautiful dark hair accompany a generous and warm smile, "You're not Miaka."  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Strange Customs

"You're not Miaka"  
  
Asha tilted her head looking up and couldn't believe how beautiful this man was who spoke to her. Suddenly unable to use her mouth, she merely shook her head reaffirming indeed that she was not Miaka.  
  
Hotohori only laughed, "Well then, who are you my dear?" He had a soft spot for her already; perhaps she was the only woman (or person for that matter) who he thought to be his equal in beauty.  
  
"I..I'm...I'm Asha."  
  
"Asha. What a beautiful name that is. It suits you."  
  
Looking around she realized that she had been in his lap for quite some time. Rolling off onto the floor, with a loud thump in case you were wondering, she bowed to him, "Please excuse my intrusion."  
  
***No one was in the Throne room and it was at least 11pm and everyone was off to their own agendas.***  
  
Kneeling down to run his hands through her hair, "The pleasure is all mine.Are you hungry, thirsty?" Moving closer to her, "Is there anything at all I can get you?"  
  
First thing going through her mind is, 'How often do women drop out of the sky into his lap? He doesn't seem at all weirded out by all this' and 'Are all the men this friendly?' and 'Why is he petting me?'  
  
"I'm not hungry.I was just wondering where I was." Pulling away because at this moment he was sniffing her hair.and that just wasn't cool.  
  
"All will be explained later. Perhaps it is time for you to go to bed."  
  
Leading her to a very ornate room he walked in closing the door behind him. "How do you like it?"  
  
"It's a very nice room," Looking around, "If this is the guest room I'd love to see what your room looks like."  
  
Locking the door and removing his robe, "This is my room."  
  
"What??!"  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
